The invention is generally related to wireless hybrid time division multiple access (TDMA)/code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems. In particular, the invention relates to configuring physical channels in such systems.
Wireless communication systems are evolving from carrying primarily voice and paging information to carrying voice, paging and other data information, such as wireless Internet data. The bandwidth required for all these types of information varies greatly. Some of this data requires far more bandwidth than traditional voice and paging information.
In CDMA communication systems, multiple communications are sent in a shared spectrum. These communications are distinguished by their channelization codes. To more efficiently use the shared spectrum, hybrid TDMA/CDMA communication systems time divide the shared bandwidth into repeating frames having a specified number of timeslots. A communication is sent in such a system using one or multiple timeslots and one or multiple codes. One such system is the universal mobile telecommunication systems (UMTS) time division duplex (TDD) communication system using CDMA, which uses fifteen (15) timeslots. In TDD, a particular cell's timeslot is used only for either uplink or downlink communications.
To deal with the variety of bandwidths required for various communications, adaptive modulation and coding (AM&C) is used. In AM&C, the modulation and coding scheme for transmitting data is varied to more efficiently use the radio resources. To illustrate, the modulation used for data may be varied, such as using binary phase shift keying (BPSK), quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), or Mary quadrature amplitude modulation. Furthermore, the data may be assigned a single code in a timeslot, multiple codes in a timeslot, a single code in multiple timeslots or multiple codes in multiple timeslots.
Since data transmitted to or from particular user equipment (UE) may be sent with a variety of modulation, timeslot and coding schemes, this modulation/timeslot/coding information must be conveyed to the UE. This type of information is typically signaled or broadcast to a UE and is typically performed using a low speed control channel. Signaling this information uses valuable overhead and air resources. Since AM&C is typically not applied to control channels, any information sent over a control channel uses much more air resources than would be required if the information was sent over a channel to which AM&C is applied. However, reducing signaling overhead is desirable regardless of whether or not AM&C is used.
Accordingly, it is desirable to transmit as much of the modulation/timeslot/coding information as possible over channels to which AM&C is applied. Additionally, it is desirable to reduce timeslot and code assignment signaling.